A Love Potion
by Consulting Shippers
Summary: The Slytherin House, more specifically Pansy and Blaise, have been unamused by Draco's behaviour lately. It has been decided that the perfect punishment would be to give Draco a love potion that would make him act like a love sick puppy around Potter. Nothing happens and the Slytherins can't figure out why.


**Title: **_A____Love Potion_

**Pairing/s: **One sided Harry and Draco.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to JK Rowling. I am doing this for my own fun, and not for profit in any way, shape or form.

**Warning/s: **Love potions; Unrequited love; Scheming Slytherins

**Chapter/s: **One.

**Word Count: **1 199.

**Summary: **The Slytherin House, more specifically Pansy and Blaise, have been unamused by Draco's behaviour lately. It has been decided that the perfect punishment would be to give Draco a love potion that would make him act like a love sick puppy around Potter. Nothing happens and the Slytherins can't figure out why.

**Prompt:** Drarry au in which the Slytherins slip Draco a 24-hour love potion so that he falls in love with Harry Potter and they're all laughing watching him drink it and they watch him all day waiting for him to make a fool of himself - and he doesn't act any different

**Author's Note: **The prompt was found on tumblr (drarrypromptoftheday . tumblr . com) submitted by anonymous. This fic is set during sixth year. It's a little more serious than what I was hoping for, but oh well. Enjoy!

"Ugh, I'm going to kill him!" seethed Pansy, throwing herself onto the chair opposite to the couch Blaise is lounging against, reading a Quidditch magazine.

"Draco?" Blaise asked absently, not even bothering to look at Pansy.

"Of course Draco," snapped Pansy. "He's being an impossible prat!"

Blaise nodded lazily in agreement, having been on the receiving end of Draco's foul moods these past couple of weeks. He has no idea what set Draco off this time, Merlin knows it takes very little to make Draco hex everyone who dares to even _look_ at him these days. Theo refuses to sleep in the same dorm with him until Draco calmed down and got his shit together.

Silence soon fell, broken by the occasional turn of a page. For Pansy, it was a brooding silence, filled with murderous intentions and rage. Blaise briefly wonders what Draco has done now to upset Pansy, but then realised that he actually doesn't care and left the question.

"Blaise," Pansy said, breaking the silence, in a sickly sweet voice that sent warning bells ringing immediately in Blaise's head.

He hummed, casually turning a page and trying to appear nonchalant.

"How do you feel about teaching our little Drakey a lesson?"

Blaise finally looked at Pansy with a raised eyebrow and what he saw twisted on her face was the wickedest and the most downright _Slytherin_ smile he has ever seen.

"What do you have in mind?"

OoO

It was Theodor that finally suggested the love potion idea – since all their other ideas had some fatal flaw or another. He was almost giggling with evil glee at the thought and Pansy could kiss him for his brilliant idea. They all agreed that the target would be Potter, for it would make the results far more satisfying seeing Draco madly in love with the Golden Boy, although Blaise seemed more in favour of Weasley.

Getting the love potion was stupidly simple, thanks to the Weasley twins and them masking the potion as perfume, all part of their delivery system. Filch didn't suspect a thing.

Pansy had to barely hide the fact that she was the owner of a love potion, since everyone was buying them in hopes to discreetly slipping it into Harry Potter's drink or in some chocolates, as was Romilda Vane's approach, so he could ask one of them to Professor Slughorn's Christmas Party. Pansy sneered at the girls' pathetic attempts at wooing the heart of The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Part two of the plan is to get Draco to drink the potion. Blaise and Pansy both knew that making Draco coffee, with the love potion in it, and giving it to him as a token of their friendship would just make Draco highly suspicious, and probably get Crabbe to drink it. That would be highly amusing, seeing Crabbe all over Potter, but would defeat the whole point of punishing Draco. Pansy filed that idea for later use, though, for it had merit.

In the end, it was the simple approach of pouring the potion into Draco's morning pumpkin juice when he wasn't paying attention that was agreed upon. Easy peasy, since Draco has been highly distracted of late. Pansy worries about him, for he has gotten thinner and black smudges have been appearing under his eyes from too little sleep, too dark for any spell or potion to conceal. Pansy has tried asking Draco what's wrong, Blaise too, but he refuses to tell anyone and just disappears the whole day with Crabbe and Goyle.

The whole of the Slytherin sixth year discreetly watched Draco have his breakfast that day, secretly smirking at each other. The word already spreading about the plan, most openly agree that it was the best way to punish Draco for giving some of them the nastier hexes. Crabbe and Goyle were the only ones who didn't know, since those two couldn't keep a secret even if the all the worlds bakeries depended on it.

OoO

"Are you seeing anything different?" whispers Blaise to Pansy while they worked on the newest potion and Professor Slughorn was fawning over Potter. Pansy shook her head.

"I don't understand, he should be mooning over Potter and doodling little hearts with 'H+D's in them."

She and Blaise stared at Draco's back intensely. So far there have been no changes in Draco's behaviour; he's still as bad tempered as he ever has been, if not more, which made any regret Pansy had over giving Draco the potion evaporate. Now she couldn't wait for him to turn into a love sick puppy.

"Do you think it was faulty?" asked Pansy after a while. "The potion, I mean."

Blaise didn't look convince at this theory. "Doubt it; we are talking about a _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_ product. You did pour in the whole bottle right?"

Pansy nodded, frowning in confusion. The potion by all means should have taken an effect on Draco at least half an hour ago, yet absolutely nothing.

"Hey." Millicent leaned forward from her seat behind them, Blaise and Pansy both turning towards her in question, and whispered, "Have you given Draco the love potion yet?"

"We gave it to him during breakfast," Blaise confirmed.

Millicent looked dubious. "Are you sure? Because it doesn't look like you did."

They all looked at Draco's back in puzzlement.

OoO

Dinner came and with it no change in Draco's attitude the whole day. He ate a little bit of dinner, which was more than he has been eating of late, and just sat there, staring blankly at the dinner table for most of it. Pansy has long ago given up on nagging Draco to eat more, because all her efforts get her are death glares and hexes that are on the fouler side of things. Pansy and Blaise have tried to include him in their conversations a few times, even mentioning Potter's name to see his reaction, with some hope that he would sigh dreamingly at least. Instead they got a sneer and rolled eyes.

The whole house was highly disappointed and listed this experiment as a complete and epic failure to which none of them will ever speak of again. Ever. Because to do so would bring shame upon all of them.

They watched Draco stand up and walked out of the Great Hall, and were about to get back to their own dinners in disappointment, but not before seeing Draco glancing back at Potter, the look on his face that made Pansy's breath hitch.

It was the softest expression they have ever seen on Draco, one with no mask or shutters, of longing and wanting but never having. It was vulnerable, open and heart breaking to see.

And as quickly as that look came, it went, and the Malfoy façade was firmly back in place as though it never slipped. Draco walked out and didn't look back.

Pansy and Blaise sat in stunned silence as the hall, as the world, carried on as though nothing significant or major just happened.

"You don't think that the love potion didn't work because…" Blaise trailed off helpless, unwilling to finish the sentence.

"Oh, Draco," Pansy whispered softly.


End file.
